<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The light by Sasygigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247683">The light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi'>Sasygigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Sex, Dreams, Drowning, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This will be three parts, one for Joker and the other for Batman, and the finale)</p><p>As the two fell deeper into the water their perception of time faded.</p><p>Now they were in school uniforms and trapped in a nightmare world.</p><p>It's up to them to work together to get out of this world.</p><p>Before it's too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Joker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one was with me at the night.</p><p>At least I think.</p><p>I don't know anymore.</p><p>I wasn't planning on anything tonight.</p><p>For the first time in 20 years I haven't.</p><p>I'm old, but I don't feel old.</p><p>It's a bad feeling huh.</p><p>As I was walking near the river i noticed a boy looking into his reflection. cold inside.</p><p>I don't know why I wanted go care about this boy.</p><p>I should feel no mercy to children.</p><p>So why now?</p><p>I went closer to him and kneel down to his level. I was curious. The thought of this strange boy here alone without any family confused me.</p><p> "Hey kid, what are you doing here out here at night"</p><p>He looked at me, surprisingly he didn't scream. He just went closer to me and said softly.</p><p> "Father wanted me to smile...but I couldn't, so he tried to kill me"</p><p> "Well it's way worse out here"</p><p> "I remember that you used to call him the beast, I hated him, luckily gaggy is here with me"</p><p> " ....Gaggy?"</p><p> "My stuffed monkey" he smiled</p><p>He took out the toy from his coat, it was exactly like the toy I use to have. That's when I noticed the scars on his face, and the pain in his eyes.</p><p>This wasn't some ordinary boy.</p><p>It was me!</p><p>My head was spinning, my body couldn't hold on any longer.</p><p> "Are you okay sir ?"he asked me</p><p>But I wasn't okay.</p><p>My body went out of balance, and I fell into the lake.</p><p>I couldn't move.</p><p>I couldn't breathe.</p><p>I guess the only thing I could do, was die.</p><p>************************************</p><p>I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I would be dead for sure.</p><p>So against my own wishes. I breathed in.</p><p>But I don't feel any water in my nostrils.</p><p>So I breathed out.</p><p>So I slowly opened my eyes.</p><p>I was in a bathroom, it looked untouched and no sign of anyone else in there. Maybe I was dreaming.</p><p>But that wouldn't be possible.</p><p>I know far and we'll the world isn't black and white.</p><p>I know that I wasn't this small.</p><p>Nor did I had a school uniform.</p><p>This was too strange.</p><p>Where the fuck am I!?</p><p>Slowly I got the strength to get up. I slowly went out of the bathrooms towards the corridors. It was empty. No signs of life in any hallway, not even a janitor, nor a security guard. I looked at the Windows. It looked like an apocalyptic world. Everything covered in vegetation, and an eerie feeling lurking through the shadows.</p><p>I could sense an creepy thing, running through my legs, to my chest and finally to my hair. I didn't care if I screamed, so I ran down as fast as I could. I could still feel It on me.</p><p>It wanted me.</p><p>I desired me</p><p>I wanted nothing to do with it.</p><p>I ran through flights of stairs and all the way to the rooftop.</p><p> "Get away from me!!!" My surprisingly young voice shouted</p><p>But it didn't.</p><p>Guess I'll just kill myself now.</p><p>I went over the ledge and leaned over the the ground. Desperate to jump off of the rooftop and die. </p><p>I was willing to do it.</p><p>Life is meaningless to me.</p><p> So I began to fall of the rooftop...</p><p> "NO!!!!" someone screamed behind me</p><p>I felt a hand grabbed my shirt and pull me back to the roof. I accidentally bonked my head. Luckily is wasn't that bad.</p><p>There in the roof I thought, ' who saved me?, What kind a person would save a person like me?, When did they come for me?, where were they?, Why did they even save my pathetic self?'</p><p>But I just opened my eyes again to hear breathing noises near me. I looked up to find my savior who saved my life.</p><p>That's when I realized.</p><p>No one could save me.</p><p>Every one wants me dead.</p><p>Only one person in this pathetic world would save my behind.</p><p> "B-Bruce?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bruce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many moments before...</p><p>Jim says that some officers spotted joker walking near this river.</p><p>Of all the places he would be.</p><p>Why here?</p><p>Why in such a place like this?</p><p>I scanned for footprints, but it all ended right here.</p><p>Right in front of a...boy?</p><p> What's a kid doing here?</p><p> He looked like he was crying about something.</p><p>I didn't like it when children cried.</p><p>I hated seeing them I pure sorrow.</p><p>I keeled before him and asked...</p><p> "Are you okay?"</p><p>He sniffed.</p><p> "No"</p><p> "Where's your mother?"</p><p> " I don't have a mother"</p><p> "Father?"</p><p> " I don't have a father...I HAVE NO ONE!! "</p><p>He kept on crying.</p><p> "What happened to your parents"</p><p>He looked at me with tearful eyes.</p><p> "They were killed in front of me, it happened so fast...I wish we never went to that movie theater"</p><p> " ...what's your name kid? "</p><p> "Bruce, Bruce Wayne"</p><p> It hit me like a bullet to my heart.</p><p>I remembered those tears, that suit I wore.</p><p>That was me.</p><p>Am I dreaming.</p><p>Is this a delusion!?</p><p>A trick!?</p><p> I couldn't breathe.</p><p> "Who the hell are you?"</p><p> " What? "</p><p> I got up and walked backwards away from him.</p><p>He looked upset.</p><p> "Hey wait, please don't leave me!" he cried</p><p> "Go away!!!!" I shrieked</p><p>But unexpectedly, I fell in the lake, I tried to get out but my suit wouldn't let me.</p><p>Guess this was the end of me.</p><p>*******************************</p><p>My face felt something hard.</p><p>It didn't hurt.</p><p>But it was hard.</p><p>My vision gaining back, and I was able to breathe.</p><p>I opened my eyes.</p><p>I was in a classroom.</p><p>Why was I in a classroom.</p><p>Everything was black and white.</p><p>I looked younger.</p><p>And I was wearing a uniform.</p><p>Was this a dream?</p><p>If it is.</p><p>I wanna wake up.</p><p> "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!?"someone screamed</p><p>Who was that?</p><p>Whoever it was.</p><p>I need to help him.</p><p>I ran out of the classroom and followed the screams to the roof top of the school I was in. The boy was on the ledge, ready to jump off.</p><p>Not in my watch.</p><p>" NO!!!! "I screamed</p><p>I grabbed his hand before he fell and pulled him back to the roof. He was surprisingly heavy. Guess my teenage body is to blame.</p><p>Because I was breathing heavily after that.</p><p>I looked at the boy I saved as he opened his eyes, but that's when I froze.</p><p>He had green eyes.</p><p>They looked so familiar.</p><p>" B-Bruce? "He finally said</p><p>" How did you know my name? "</p><p> "Bruce!?" he screamed "It's me!"</p><p> Thought it was light that harshness of his voice was good enough for me to find out who this was.</p><p> " Joker!? "I gasped</p><p>" Bruce!? "He screamed again"Is that really you!?"</p><p> He reached his hand to my face, trying to figure out that what he was seeing was me.</p><p>It was me.</p><p> "Oh my god"</p><p> " Joker, what is this place"</p><p> "I don't know, but I don't wanna be here any longer, we need to find a way out!"</p><p> " I don't understand, what did you mean by... "</p><p>He grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to his eyes.</p><p> "Something touched me!!!" he hissed"I WANT OUT!!! "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that they have seen each other, they agreed to stick together. There they sat on the swings as they contemplated on this strange dream they were brought in.</p><p> "So, what touched you?" Bruce asked</p><p> "I don't know, I don't wanna know"he shivered"I just wanna get out of here"</p><p> "Was it a hand?"</p><p> " ...no, it was long...and slimy"</p><p> "Like a tentacle?"</p><p> He nodded.</p><p> " Did it...forgive for asking, so something else to you? "</p><p> "I don't know, I ran off before it can do anything else, but I cousin see it, but there was shadows"</p><p> "Shadows?"</p><p> He nodded.</p><p> "I just wanna go home" he whimpered</p><p>Bruce felt guilty for him and hugged him tightly.</p><p> "Dont worry, we'll get out of this, alive!"</p><p> " like I want to be alive"he chuckled pathetically</p><p>"Don't say that, please"</p><p> "It's true...I rather die, but you are the only thing that keeps me sane in this crappy world"</p><p>Bruce sighed. It wasn't worth it.</p><p>Slowly he swung back a forth in the swing set, deep in thought on how they were going to get out of here. Until....</p><p>Something wrapped around his leg.</p><p> "What the..."</p><p> "Bruce!!!!!!!!! "He heard Joker scream</p><p>" Joker!? "He gasped</p><p>He turned around to see Joker grabbing on dog the poles of the swing, as he was pulled by the legs by some invisible being, but it's long shadow was clear as day.</p><p>He then looked down, it was the same thing.</p><p>It was the monster who touched him.</p><p>" Help me!!! "He screamed</p><p>He tried to get up, but something pulled me off the swing, but he grabbed the seat of it as he tried to go save his nemesis.</p><p>" Take my hand! "Bruce shouted</p><p> He let go of one of his hands and reach out for his, but then the shadowy figure grabbed it as well.</p><p> "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" he shrieked " Help!!!!!!"</p><p> "Let go of him you Bastard! "Bruce growled" AH!!! "</p><p>He felt the creature pull him harder, he couldn't hold on much longer until finally his hands gave off, and they were dragged away into the darkness.</p><p>**************************************</p><p>Consciences was gain back to them as the finally woke up in a strange bedroom. All without any articles of clothing on them. Joker was scared out of his mind while Bruce tried to figure out what was going on.</p><p> "What is this place!" he screamed</p><p> "Calm down Joker, we'll get out of here, I promise"</p><p>The door creaked open, showing a black shadow covering the two. Joker held onto Bruce in fear while Bruce looked at it straight into the eyes.</p><p>It was the creature who took them here.</p><p>The one who was terrorising Joker.</p><p> "Alright you Bastard, who are you, and what the hell do you want from us!" he growled</p><p> "...So pretty..."</p><p> " Ah! "Joker shrieked</p><p>The Voice came from the creature, it definitely sounded like a man. But it was soft, and gentle. It terrified the clown.</p><p>" Who are you!!? "He asked again</p><p>" Oh dear boys, relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'll tell you everything you need to know"</p><p>"Then spill! "</p><p> "Alright...I don't have a name, I got by many names, the creature in the shadows, the monster...or the beast, but you only call me daddy"</p><p> " And why is that? "</p><p> "Because, you two are mine."</p><p> "Like hell we are!!" Joker screamed "Let us go!!"</p><p> " out there, that place is way more dangerous than I, are you seriously going to deny your fate"</p><p>He gulps.</p><p> "Very well, guess I'll make you learn, you're mine, and once I'm done with the both of you..."</p><p> The two were wrapped around his tentacles as he pinned them to the bed.</p><p> "You'll become my pets, this is your home now boys"he chuckled" Just accept it and stay in this world with me"</p><p> "Please...I just wanna go home!" Joker cried</p><p> "Sssh...just relax"</p><p> "Let us go!!!" Bruce roared</p><p> "....Never..."</p><p>*********************************</p><p> "I just wanna go home"</p><p>*********************************</p><p> They were lucky the only thing that creature did was stimulation. All they wanted was to get away from this creature, before they lost their minds.</p><p> "Mmmh, how wonderful, did you two like it?"</p><p> " No! "They screamed</p><p>" Aw, but you were a moaning mess earlier"</p><p> "It wasn't from you Bastard" Joker spat</p><p> "Oh really"he smirked"Then who?"</p><p> " ... "</p><p> "Answer me, I wanna know"</p><p> "Myself"</p><p> "Yourself...I find that hard to believe, the only way that could happen if it's from me...or your friend of yours"</p><p> "He's not my friend!"</p><p> " then who is he"</p><p> "My...uh..."</p><p> " It doesn't matter who it is"Bruce scowled"It's not from you"</p><p> They creature wasn't pleased.</p><p> "I want to truth, or else I might decide to to say more than just stimulation"</p><p> "You wouldn't!" they growled</p><p> "Oh I would...now spill"</p><p> "......FINE, IT'S BRUCE!" Joker admitted</p><p> "What!?" Bruce gasped</p><p> "Oh don't act surprised, I may be crazy but I do have my likes"</p><p> "Oh...it's kinda funny because I feel the same way"</p><p> "You do...that's odd"</p><p> "I really do, I know, it's ridiculous, but I really do love you"</p><p> "Really"he gushed</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>Instantly joker hugged him tightly, Bruce didn't seem I care at all. It was better than nothing.</p><p> "Oh that's so sweet, now I have something to tell yoj you"</p><p> " really what is that? "Bruce groaned</p><p>" I'm not real, this is all in your head, and if you don't wake up you're gonna drown"</p><p>Suddenly, everything went black.</p><p>************************************</p><p>Bruce finally woke up, everything was blue and cold. That's when he realized that he was in the water. Desperately he looked for Joker and found him in the lake floor. With all of the strength he had left he pulled him up and into the surface.</p><p>With  a gasp of fresh air he pulled him to the edge of the lake. Trying to check his pulse. </p><p> "Breathe, breathe, breathe!! "He screamed</p><p>just like that, joker woke up coughing up water. They were soaking wet and completely drained to do anything else, but talk.</p><p> "What the hell, did we just experienced ?"</p><p> " I don't know"Bruce sighed</p><p> "Batman!!" A familiar voice shouted</p><p>They look up to see Gordon and some officers running over to them.</p><p> "Oh god, what happened!?"</p><p> " We nearly drowned"He groaned"But we're okay now, I'm even surprised we even made it that long"</p><p> "What are you talking about, you were only there for 3 minutes"</p><p> "What!?" joker screamed</p><p>"a woman notice you freaking out and falling into the water so she called us, we thought you were dead! "He sighed</p><p> "Well thank you for coming, but I'll take it from here"Bruce said</p><p>He slowly got up and took joker into the bat mobile, Gordon assumed.that he was taking him back to arkham.</p><p>However, that wasn't the plan at all.</p><p>These two needed to some time alone as they finally recover from that fucked up dream they had.</p><p>Even bet that they won't even mention it again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this fanfic<br/>Please like and comment :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>